Episode 74 The Remake!
by theodorant
Summary: The remake of Episode 74 - 'An Exciting White Day' made it into an AMUTO moment, rather than a TADAMU... xAMUTO/IKUMUx


**Kanon: **This episode is really bugging me so I made my very own remake! -grins-

**Ikuto:** It better be good

**Kanon: **It is! I think.. -scratches head-

**Amu: **Just encourage her, Ikuto! Who knows what will happen if we make her angry..

**Kanon:** -Thumbs Up- Arigato Amu-chii!

**Ikuto: **Tsk. Women..

**Tadase: **Am I in this chapter?

**Kanon:** Oh great, now I'm pissed

**Amu:** Neh? How come?

**Kanon: **Bcuz of _her_ -points at tadagay- Neway, Please do the disclaimer Iku-chan! -puppy dog eyes-

**Ikuto:** Iku-chan!? -sighs- Kanon dosen't own shugo chara..If she ever did, then it would be full of AMUTO moments

**Amu: **IKUTO!?!?

* * *

Episode 74 : The Remake!~

**Amu's POV**

'_This can't be true! My beloved prince is actually in my room! And yet.. I can't relax and savor one bit..'_ I thought and glanced at closet

"Nyaaaa!!~"

"Was that a cat?" Tadase asked, surprised

"N-no! They're just making animal noises! Ran, you're good!" I said, trying to hide the fact that Ikuto was in my closet.

"Nyan!" Ran said

"Bow, Bow!" Miki followed.

"Woooof!" Su said

'_I am sooo gonna kick his butt later' _I thought

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Umm..No, anyway, why'd you come over today Tadase-kun?"

He blushed when I asked, he is really cute! "Well.."

He handed me a transparent bag filled with cookies inside, "Here."

"W-what is it for?" I asked suddenly

* * *

"Today is March 14!" Ran announced quietly, so that only can sisters hear her

"Its White Day*!" Su continued

* * *

-**Flashback**-

"_Well I actually made some chocolates, you see.. And I was thinking of giving them to you, Tadase-kun," I blushed_

_Tadase was shocked, so I continued on.._

"_But it looks like I dropped them somewhere when I was chasing Yukina-chan."_

"_Oh, I see. That's too bad. I was looking forward to your chocolates, Hinamori-san"_

"_R-really?"_

_He nodded._

_-_**End of Flashback-**

"So for White day, you didn't have to.."

"Im just showing my appreciation for the chocolates you planned to give me," he said and insisted to give me the cookies

"A-arigato."

"In truth, she really wanted Tadase-kun to eat those chocolates," Su said

"She even decorated them with a 'K' for King," Miki added.

**(End of P.O.V)**

**

* * *

****(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

_So that was for the Kiddy King, huh? I thought_

**(End of P.O.V)**

* * *

**(Amu's P.O.V…again..)**

"But White Day was just an excuse,"

I looked at him with confusion, _'Huh? What is he talking about?'_

"I'm just going to come out and say it," he continued, "Hinamori-san, do you remember the two things I wanted to talk to you about the night before our battle with Utau-chan. The first was about the connection to Utau-chan and Ikuto. But the second.. I never finished what I wanted to say that night. And even Sanjo-kun beat me to it.."

"Kairi?" I asked.

'_I-is he confessing?!'_

He intently looked at me this time, I flinched.

"I.."

'_He-He really is!! He's gonna say those three words!'_

"I…am gay!"

"Eh!?" I froze

The closet door flew open as Ikuto stepped out, "Aha! I knew it!"

"IKUTO!?" I screamed

"Ikuto-kun!~" Tadase tried to hug(**a/n: more like glomped him!**) Ikuto,but I tackled

him first and he ended up lying of the floor. Flat.

"Ikuto's mine!" I hugged him

"O-oh," he frowned then smirked, "Hey! I got a great idea! What if we have a threesome?"

"What!?" Me and Ikuto said in unison

"You know, I fuck him **(winks)**, he fucks you and you fuck me!"

'_That's it!'_ I stepped a little closer to Tada_gay_ and punched him.. This time, he flew out of my house. I hope he has insurance though.

"So I'm yours?" he put an arm around me then smirked.

I blushed, "Y-yeah.."

"You know we can do what Tadase just said, just you and me."

I hit his head lightly,"Hentai neko-mimi!"

He sighed, "Grow up already, would you?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

* * *

*White Day - a holiday celebrated on March 14, one month after Valentine's Day. In Japan,this day is a widespread holiday, much like Valentine's Day.

**Kanon:** Clickie the GREEN BOX, Minna!~ Onegai?


End file.
